Snowy Revelations
by bogglewoolf
Summary: What happens when Starfire and Robin go out into the snow? What confessions will be made and what feelings will be uncovered? fluffy oneshot ROBSTAR!


Sadly, I do NOT own Teen Titans or any of its characters, I DO however own this fan fic, hee hee hee.

Snowy Revelations

I hate snow. I really do. I hate the texture of snow; I hate the way it seems to magically get itself into your gloves and the way it seems to glue itself to your eyelids. I despise snowmen and I don't even DO snowball fights, not even the most ferocious villain could get me to go out in that…stuff. I glance out the window and, sadly, I could tell it was going to be a very white winter. The alarm clock on my bedside table reads 3:30 AM, much too early, even for me. I sigh and lie back down and close my eyes, attempting to get a bit more rest before another hectic day chasing bad guys and explaining earthly customs to Starfire. I wonder if Starfire is awake, too. As soon as her name crosses my mind I hear a soft rapping on my steel door. I groggily swing my legs over the side of my bed and tread over to the door. I reach out to push the open button, but miss the button completely, jabbing my finger into the wall. I silently curse whoever is on the other side of the door for rousing me from my bed so damn early. I try to push the button again and successfully the door slides open revealing a very distraught Starfire on the other side. I mentally take back everything I said just seconds ago and manage to choke out;

"Star? What are you doing up so early?" I say while trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

" Oh Robin! It is horrible! Something white has eaten our city! What will we do? Is it some kind of new villain? Is it possible to kick the butt? Is it -"

" Star, its just snow. It happens in the winter; it's like, cold water. Nothing is eating Jump City." I say and chuckle lightly. Her tense features immediately dissipate leaving her with a confused look on her face. Finally waking up, I look at her again and my mouth drops open. I had never seen her out of uniform before, and it looked _good!_ She was wearing short purple boxers and a light yellow tank top and, unbelievably, her hair was thrown together in a loose ponytail. She looked amaz-

"Robin, this snow, it is, water? Will you please join me and investigate this strange phenomenon. Just to make sure it is not harmful." She adds hurriedly, while blushing. I almost say no, no way am I going anywhere near that crap. And I really almost did. I was honestly resisting. I looked up and was about to tell her, "Nope, your on your own!" and slam the door, but she looked so sad and pitiful, as if I didn't go out into the stupid snow, she would be completely lost. So, I ended up saying;

"Of course Star! Dress warmly, okay?" she nodded her head excitedly and turned away and quickly floated down the hall. I close the door and smack my forehead. Why was I stuck going out there! Why didn't she knock on Beast Boy's door, or Raven? I quietly banged my head on the door and then turned to get dressed.

15 Minutes Later

"Ohhhh, Robin, you are certain this is not some form of glorthnok trying to eat us?" Starfire asked while clutching my arm. I looked down and blushed.

"Come on, its fine, really. Watch!" I somehow manage to get her trembling fingers to let go of my arm and I walk into the wretched stuff and scoop some up. Starfire, meanwhile floats over, above the snow of course, and peers over my shoulder. Her long, beautiful tresses fall on my shoulder and I hunch down to gather more snow. Then, once finished constructing my masterpiece, I turn around and BAM! Starfire flies back a few feet and stumbles on a block of ice and falls right into the snow. I run over to the hole where she fell and look inside worriedly.

"Starfire! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Its just a game!" I say and look down. She vanished! Suddenly I feel something cold hit the back of my head and I fall face first into the pit. I hear her giggle and I see she gets the hang of it. I pretend to be dazed and she comes over to check on me, as I knew she would. Her repayment? A face full of snow! She hurtles back screeching and begins laughing. I come up and she is doubled over, in hysteria.

"Star?" I say a little freaked.

"I apologize, friend Robin, but –hee hee- the look on your-ha ha ha-face when you got hit with-hee haa ha hee- snow of ball!" she says and continues laughing. She tries to calm herself and I use the agile and grace I have traind to achieve for years and creep over to her. I come up behind her and begin tickling her. Now she is shrieking in laughter and she is trying to run away but I keep pulling her back and tickling her.

"Robin! Stop!" she manages to scream and I let go and she collapses in a heap of giggles, but I never let her hit the snow. I pull her up to me and I chuckle.

"Please Robin, what is it you find so funny?" she says while raising her eyebrows.

"Well, you have…." I trail off as I pick the snow that had gotten stuck on the tip of her nose. I put the snow on my tongue and then I realize just what I've been doing for the last hour. Playing, yes PLAYING, in the snow, which I despise beyond belief. Throwing snowballs with a teammate I swore I would never get involved with to protect the team, and now eating snow! What am I doing? I look down and let reason override emotion and try to set Starfire down in the snow but she refuses, clasping her delicate hands around my neck. She gazes up at me and slowly leans in. Robin, no, remember, the team! Slade can use this against you. Use your head! But as her lips touched mine, all reason went out the door and all I could feel was our beating hearts. As she pulled away, I thought to myself, maybe I was a little to quick to judge those little white matchmakers.

FIN

There it is, my first fan fic. Is it absolutely horrible? Please please please! Review! I need to know how it came out, cuz obviously, me being the author and all, kinda tainted point of view, right? PLEEZ REVIEW!


End file.
